


Out for a Stroll

by silentflightfeathers



Series: Windborn 2- AUs and drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Bottom Umino Iruka, Dom/sub, F/M, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Self-indulgent smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, because really, has nothing to do with the actual plot of Windborn, that's not what a shadow clone is for Kakashi, thats right, the one I made up, what naruto woman could you really see in this situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflightfeathers/pseuds/silentflightfeathers
Summary: Kakashi has a surprise for Kazeko, and Iruka is going to enjoy it.





	Out for a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> In which silentflightfeathers avoids doing that thing she said she was going to do by writing a different self-indulgent smutfic at 3 AM. It's... practice... >.>
> 
> Note that this is definitely not a thing any of these three characters are likely to actually do in Windborn canon. Mostly because people keep trying to kill them.

Kazeko leaned into the fingers rubbing into a tender spot on her shoulder. “When you said you wanted to go for an evening stroll, I figured you had a specific destination in mind,” she said, her voice distracted by Kakashi’s fingers. “But Iruka’s place?”

Kakashi brushed her hair away from her ear. “He’s expecting us,” he murmured. A small collar dangled from his fingers, the clasp catching the evening light. “If you want, we’ll go in.”

Her pupils widened as a warm flush spread across her cheeks. “Yes,” she smiled, already feeling the languid sense of want curl in her belly. “Please.”

He knocked with the hand that held the collar as he kissed her temple- she was too short for him to kiss her cheek without stooping- and Iruka opened the door.

Iruka opened the door wearing nothing but a collar around his neck, and Kakashi shuffled them in quickly. They waited for the door to close behind them- and Iruka stayed by the door, with a flush flaring around the scar across the bridge of his nose, deepening the color of his chest, reddened nipples having already been pinched and teased. Kazeko’s eyes didn’t stray any lower than that, because Kakashi carded his fingers through her hair and asked again.

“You’re both certain?” He said, the hand not in her hair reaching across the empty space and stroking the edge of Iruka’s scar. “We’ve talked about the possibility, but we haven’t gone much farther than talking.”

They both nodded, eyes locked on each other. Oh yes, they were both quite certain.

His grip tightened gently. “What’s the safeword?”

“Red,” they both responded automatically.

“Good.” Chakra flared, and a second pair of hands ran down her arms. Kakashi’s clone brushed his hand over her shoulders and stepped away to check the blinds. Kakashi guided her gently to the middle of the room, next to Iruka’s kitchen table. “Stand here,” he ordered, his voice firm. He stepped away from her, beckoned to Iruka, and led him opposite her. He blocked her view for a moment, his head slanted and his fingers gripping Iruka’s ponytail as he pressed his lips against the other man’s, and she nearly whined in protest.

“Good girl,” murmured Kakashi’s voice in her ear, as the real Kakashi ordered Iruka to kneel. Hands draped themselves over her shoulders, began to explore underneath her clothes. Kakashi stepped away from Iruka, now kneeling, and retrieved a set of cuffs that matched the collar he wore. Her eyes explored the expanse of skin in front of her- the earnest face turned heated as he slid into submission, the broad shoulders pulled back as Kakashi locked the cuffs together behind him. The scars that cut over his pecs and his abs, harsh but so natural on a shinobi’s skin. His hips and thighs, hard and defined from years of training, framed a cock already half-hard and reddening. She watched him gasp and shudder as Kakashi reached around him and slid a removable cock ring around Iruka’s  twitching cock.

“Eyes open,” Kakashi said, and it took her a moment to realize that it wasn’t the clone breathing into her ear. Kakashi, the original, stood next to Iruka now, his hand buried in Iruka’s ponytail, holding his head up so he could only stare at her. The hand under her shirt gripped her, hard, and she gasped. Her hair was gathered over her shoulder and the clone fastened her collar around her throat. She heard Iruka’s whimper across the room.

“Iruka likes to watch,” he told her. Deft hands unzipped her jacket, peeled it from her. Her mesh shirt was teased out of her waistband and nails ran across her stomach, and it was her turn to whimper. The shirt was pulled off of her torso in a rush, exposing her breasts, but twisted around her wrists so she was trapped, her hands caught above her head, as those nails left red lines criss-crossing her abdomen and she gasped and quivered in the grip holding her up. Her hakama were untied, and they fell dramatically around her feet, leaving her in only her panties and the shirt that served as cuffs in the grip of the clone behind her. The hand that had been marking her traveled further, teased around her hips and sensitive upper thighs before it dipped into her panties. It was good he was holding her up, because when his fingers teased her clit she went weak in the knees, her voice desperate and wanton.

Iruka gasped in return, held by Kakashi’s body as Kakashi lazily stroked his cock, his fingers drifted down to stroke and pet his balls. “Look at her,” he growled. “Tell me how wet she is.”

Fingers dipped further into her, and Kazeko curled around them with a cry. “So wet,” was the response. “She’s so wet. I don’t even know what these panties are for,” he said, taking a fistful of fabric and pulling it tight against her cunt, making her shudder.

“Take them off, then,” and her panties joined her hakama on the floor. Kazeko stood in the middle of the room, naked, flushed, and gasping.

“Please,” she got out, and then, “ah!” as her hair was gripped.

“Not yet,” he scolded. The clone caught the rope Kakashi threw at them, let it slap carelessly against her bare skin, savored the sounds she made as the rough rope brushed over her. He dangled a length between her legs and teased her with it, let it slap against her pussy with a satisfied growl. “On the table,” he ordered, “on your back,” and she scrambled to obey.

The table was sturdy- Tenzo’s work- but small enough that her torso covered the entirety of it. Her head dangled off of one side, and her ass perched just on the edge of the other. “Beautiful,” he crooned, his nails tracing lines up the backs of her thighs as he moved her legs where he wanted them and began to tie her down. Her legs were spread wide, her knees bent and pulled back as he tied her calves to her thighs to her wrists, and lashed her down to the table. The tail of the rope made wonderful, stinging, thudding marks wherever he chose to strike, and his caresses spread her wider, showing off her dripping cunt for the groaning audience. When she was reduced to begging, he stopped, stepped back, and let her shudder and gasp for air there, tied and helpless on the kitchen table.

“Delightful,” Kakashi purred, naked now, with his hand still buried in Iruka’s ponytail, keeping the man upright. “Come,” he said as he used the shinobi’s hair as a leash, pulled and guided his helpless shuffle until Iruka’s breath fanned against Kazeko’s bare, wet cunt. With a harsh shove, he buried Iruka’s face in her. “I think a performance like that deserves a treat, don’t you? Eat,” he commanded, “I want her to scream around my cock as she comes on your tongue.” He handed his clone the crop he’d been flicking idly against Iruka’s thighs and ass. “Spank him if she quits making noise.”

“With pleasure,” he crooned, his hand already grinding Iruka’s face into Kazeko’s pussy. “Lick her,” he ordered, harder taps of the crop against the man’s ass punctuated his words. “Suck her clit. I. Want. To. Hear. Her. Moan. And. Scream.” _Slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap._

Iruka moaned against her pussy, his tongue and lips already working on her clit, lapping it, encircling it, the vibrations of his cries amplifying her own.

Kakashi moved to Kazeko’s head. His cock slapped against her cheek, hard and wanting. “You know what I want,” he said, his hand in her hair pulling her head down, her mouth level with him. “Open up.”

She obeyed, and his cock slid over her tongue. She lapped at the head, suckled it, opened wider to he could push further into her, all while Iruka’s tongue elicited the most wanton moans from her throat. Kakashi groaned, groped with his free hand for her nipple, and pinched hard, so she yelped around him. He fucked her mouth, languidly, lazily, easily, letting her lap at him, giving her his balls to caress with her lips and tongue. He was in no hurry, and Iruka was finally reaching his stride, from the sounds that she was making. He watched his other submissive suckle her clit, his cheeks hollow as he sucked hard on her pussy before plunging his tongue as far into her as he could reach. Watched how she bucked when the man ran his tongue over her ass, probed it, before he returned to her pussy.

Kakashi had to pace himself, be careful not to fuck her face too hard too quickly. Gagging brought her out of her subspace, and he wanted her to stay there, quivering, whimpering, and _coming,_ yes, yes, like that, and he realized he was reciting his thoughts out loud, so close to emptying himself in her throat. “Open him up,” he growled, his voice gone harsh, and Iruka’s next cry was helpless need as Kakashi’s clone slipped a lubed finger in his ass.

It didn’t take long for the clone to fit two, then three, fingers into Iruka, spreading them wide and twisting, curling them to brush against his prostate, while Iruka wailed with need against Kazeko’s still throbbing cunt, the pretense of eating her out forgotten.

 _Smack._ The crop landed hard against Iruka’s throbbing cock, and Iruka couldn’t even gasp. “Did I tell you you could stop?” Kakashi snarled, rough as he held himself back from fucking Kazeko’s throat. “Eat. Make her come again, and I’ll let you fuck her while I pound your ass.”

Iruka did, and whatever trick he employed with his tongue had her screaming around Kakashi’s cock. He pulled from her mouth roughly, leaving her gasping, and bumped his clone away. He hauled Iruka upright by his hair, took his cock in his hand, and pumped it, savoring how Iruka shuddered helplessly. His clone handed him a condom, and he took his time rolling it onto Iruka’s cock, enjoying the teased moans and the strangled yell as he undid the snap on the cock strap.

“Please,” Iruka gasped, and Kakashi lined his cock up with Kazeko’s dripping, quivering pussy and pushed him into her cunt, all the way to his balls. He shoved Iruka onto her, held him in place with one hand, and kicked the man’s feet wider. He sought Iruka’s ass with his other hand, teasing him more, before he rolled a condom onto his own wet cock.

“Take it,” he growled as he pushed against the tight muscle. “Take it all,” he said, and drove himself slowly into Iruka’s ass as both of his subs moaned helplessly. The clone slid his cock into Kazeko’s mouth, and Kakashi gripped Iruka’s hips, his fingers digging into his ass as he pumped his cock in and out, rubbing himself over his sensitive prostate. Iruka moaned against Kazeko’s breasts, his mouth finding a nipple and biting roughly. She yelped, and flinched, her pussy clamped down on the cock being fucked into her.

Kakashi fucked them, first slowly, then faster, one hand fisted in Iruka’s hair as he used the man’s cock to fuck someone else while he fucked Iruka’s ass. He pounded them, a staccato beat, running his cock over and over Iruka’s prostate as Iruka’s cock pounded into Kazeko’s throbbing pussy. He couldn’t keep it up much longer. The clone popped, and a double wave of sensation swept over him. He thrust again, one hard, long thrust, and howled as he came, as Iruka came with him, overwhelmed and gasping, covered in sweat.

He paused, waited for reality to reassert itself, and unclipped the cuffs on Iruka’s wrists. “Here,” he said gently, and slipped his partner’s arm over his shoulder to help him to the bed. He kissed him, a gentle caress of lips, and turned his attention to freeing Kazeko’s limbs. A few tugs, and she was free with a helpless whimper. Kakashi scooped her up and carried her to the bed next to Iruka, still quivering quietly— she was prone to shivering after a rough session. He unfastened her collar and tucked a blanket around her before he retreated to the bathroom to clean himself up. He came back out with a damp towel, and cleaning up his languid partners involved eliciting some more helpless whimpers and giggles.

Finally, he sprawled. Kazeko, more of a snuggler after a session, curled against his side, and Iruka, who had a tendency to get a bit happy-drunk after a really good fucking, sprawled on his other side, grinning. He petted whatever parts of them he could reach as they all came down from the endorphins.

“Good?” He asked, his eyes on Iruka but his lips against Kazeko’s hair. The both nodded, Kazeko snuggling closer onto his chest and Iruka with a punch-drunk grin. “Good. You were both fantastic.”

Iruka reached across him to caress the arm Kazeko had sprawled across Kakashi’s waist. “I’d like to do it again,” he said, “If you’re okay with that.”

She nodded against Kakashi’s shoulder before she turned her head and found her voice again. It had a bit of a croak. “Yes,” she agreed. “Please, again.”

Kakashi kissed the top of her head and stroked Iruka’s arm with his thumb. “Later,” he said. “For now, sleep.”

“Mm-mm.”

“Ohh, yes.”


End file.
